A Day in Hope's Peak
by SpiralRibbon
Summary: Makoto Naegi enrols for his first day in Hope's Peak, meeting many different and unique classmates. [Naegiri if you squint. Not very good, or is that just me? Comedy I guess. Enjoy.]
1. The First Day

_(A/N okay so this was a Naegiri fic thing I made ages ago before I knew much of any of the other characters and their personalities but I think I sort of got them but its not all that great. Hope you enjoy it anyway.)_

* * *

My name is Makoto Naegi.

Today, I'm going to Hope's Peak Academy.

I'm actually quite lucky to go, literally. I was picked out on lottery. I'm the shsl luckster,.

Everyone else, well, they are very talented. I'm just a plain luckster.

But I don't let that get me down. It's just school, right?

First of all I had to go up to registration. I would find out everyone in my class. Once I got there, I took a seat and waited for the teacher to arrive. I was too shy to say anything to anyone ,as I didn't know any of them.

"Naegi-kun?"

A familiar voice called my name.

"huh?" I turned to my site, and a tallish girl with long blue hair was able side me.

"do you remember me? I'm Maizono Sayaka!" she said cheerfully.

Memories from primary flooded back into my find and I smiled at her.

"I didn't know you got picked too! How do you remember me?" I asked puzzled.

Maizono just smiled.

"I would never forget one of my friends! We were together for three years straight!"

"What Sayaka?"

We both turned and a girl who was dressed rather... Impressively with blonde twin tails stood behind us.

She sashayed around my desk to face us and she put her hand on Maizono's shoulder.

"Together for three years straight? That's pretty committed!" she said and flicked her hair back, while laughing.

"...What?" I asked.

She gasped.

"oh yeah, I'm Junko Enoshima, the SHSL Model!" she said proudly, her hands on her hips.

"I know all gossip about everyone and everything, and low all about everyone's relationships, wether they want people to know, or not!"

"I don't think you should be all that proud of that...' I trailed off, but was soon cut off again.

"anyway, Sayaka-chan" Enoshima said to her.

"I thought you liked Kuwata?"

"Kuwata?" I asked. Enoshima covered her mouth.

"Oh, jeez! I forgot, uh- it's probably not true, y'know?" she said quickly. She waved and grinned, then sashayed away.

Maizono sighed with relief and folded her arms.

"Leon Kuwata is the SHSL Baseball player. Word is getting around that I like him, but it's not true. I heard he has a crush on me though..." Maizono trailed off and sighed again.

"He's very... Loud, and um.. Repetive."

"Oh, I see." I said. Maizono shook her head and smiled.

"Anyway, come on! I'll introduce you to everyone I know here!" Maizono replied cheerily, and took my hand, walking me over to groups of people chatting or arguing.

"Hello everyone, this is Makoto Naegi, we went to primary school together!"

A tall boy with a rather refined and rich look laughed.

"What a foolish looking classmate. I do not wish to socialise with the likes of you. Be gone, peasant." Maizono frowned and slapped his shoulder.

"Togami-San! You could at least introduce yourself."

The boy folded is his arms and looked at my dead in the eye.

"My name is Byakaya Togami, the SHSL Heir. Now, begone."

Maizono laughed nervously and a girl with long brown hair in pleats and a long skirt started biting her thumb.

"I'm Fukawa Touko. The SHSL Author. Alright? Now stop staring at me! Just because I'm ugly..!" she said, and started wringing her hands together.

"Uh, no-"

"did you not hear what I said? Your I.Q must be lower than a packet of crayola crayons. begone at once."

Piecing part of my broken heart together, Maizono and I walked to the next group.

"Hey guys, this is-" Maizono was cut off.

"Aha, a new student! Let me introduce myself, ,y name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, SHSL Hall Monitor. It's great to meet your aquintience!" a tall boy with black hair and HUGE eyebrows said and put his hand to his head in a commando fashion.

"I'm Makoto Naegi, the SHSL..Luckster." I said nervously.

"What's up with the hesitant reply, huh? You lying to us, pal?! You wanna know what I do to liars?!" A huge mountain of man with corncob hair rumbled and smashed his fists together.

"O-Oowada-San! I-Ishimarua-San! Please be n-nicer and c-calmer..!"

"it's alright kid, once I kick the little shi-"

"Sorry, brother! But we are in school. Swearing is against the rules!" the tall eyebrow boy said and the furious mountain tched.

"I wasn't lying! I was just embarresed. The SHSL Lukcster doesn't sound all that special, that's all..." I told them.

"ugh, fine." the guy said, and scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm Mondo Oowada, SHSL Street fighter."

"And I am the SHSL P-Programmer. My name is Chihiro Fujisaki..." the small shy girl said.

"Nice to meet you all, I'll be going now." I said and turned away. Maizono followed.

"so what do you think so far?"

"um, that everyone here could kill me. Well, except the girl. Maybe." I said and sighed.

"We're not done yet! Everyone is nicer once you get to know them! I personally think they will all like you too! And- oh no." Maizono stopped dead in her tracks and her brows furrowed.

"what is it, Maizono-San?" I asked. Maizono pointed discreetly forward.

"Leon Kuwata. That's whats it."

I looked where her finger pointed and coming towards us was a boy with red flaming hair and a kinda "rockstar' look. Can't say he really fitted it though.

"Hey hey hey Mai-zon-o!~"

Maizono made a noise that seemed like a groan.

"Hi, Kuwata-kun. This is Makoto Naegi, a child friend of mine who has just joined Hope's Peak Academy."

Leon crossed his arms and looked at me up and down.

"Naegi, huh? Don't tell me you got a- uh, thing for Maizono?"

"W-What?" I stammered.

Leon narrowed his eyes. "Whaddaya mean, "what"? It's just a yes no question, bro!" he laughed, nervously. Maizono sighed.

"I don't think that's any revelant to you guys introducing each other."

Leon laughed again and coughed to cover up his act.

"uh, right! I'm Leon Kuwata, SHSL Baseball player, yo!"

Yo?

"Right.. Ug, I'm Makoto Naegi, SHSL Luckster."

"Luckster? That's it?"

"Kuwata-kun!"

"I'm just saying, it's not that impressive is it?"

Maizono looked angry.

"It is impressive, as he is lucky enough to be on my good side. Others, aren't that lucky. For example, you!" Maizono said. Then she smiled, and took my hand, taking me away from Leon.

"uh, Maizono-San? Wasn't that a little harsh?"

"no way, for him, I was being nice."

I pretended I agreed with her, but I guess he was pretty annoying to be around.

"anyway, now it's just, Yamada, Celes, Hagakure, Asahina, Sakura... And Kirigiri!"

"that's still a lot Maizono-San."

We stopped by a gothic looking girl with black drill hair and and... A BIG guy.

Not tall big, by the way.

"ohohoho, Master Celestia Ludenburg, are you looking mighty fine today!" he said.

"I thank you for the compliment, but to say it in such a revolting and disgusting way have to tell you I would rather dump this hot, scolding tea over this very expensive dress than listen to you be a perverted animal like you are now." the gothic girl said in the most calm and refined manner I have ever heard for that sentence.

"oh, hello Maizono-San. What a lovely day it is for me to see you. however, who is this stranger?"

I felt kind of... Scared to answer.

"I'm Makoto Naegi. SHSL Luckster."

"oh, my. That ties in with my talent. I guess I have to keep a eye on you, naegi-kun." she giggled pleasantly, while I felt like I was face to face with Satan.

"I am the SHSL Gambler, whilst this poor pathetic excuse of a life form and waste of human resources is Hifumi Yamada, SHSL Otaku."

Nice to meet you, devil spawn.

"that is just a shortage of my real talent. I am the SHSL Doujinshi Author, at your service, master Makoto Naegi!" Yamada said.

"Uh, nice to meet you..."

Celes sighed. "Yamada, my tea is getting cold..."

"I will get you another tea, milady!"

Maizono laughed nervously and pushed me over to a girl with swirly hair and.. Oh my gosh.

"Sayaka-chan! Is this a boyfriend?' the swirly hair girl said.

"Hehe, no. This is a childhood friend of mine, Makoto Naegi."

"Eeeh! A new student?! I'm so excited, aren't you Sakura-chan?"

That was a girl?!

"It is a pleasure to meet you, newcomer. Welcome to our school. My name Is Sakura Oogami, the SHSL Fighter."

"and I'm Aoi Asahina! SHSL Swimmer! sadly, I have a case of donuttication, I think it's contagious! It ain't all that bad though, if you think about it." she said cheerfully.

"Thanks guys, we better hurry and meet Hagakure and Kirigiri-San before class starts, so bye for now!" Maizono said and waved as she dragged me away.

"can't I just meet them later? I'm getting tired now."

"this is essential to a high schooler! Even ask Ishimaru, he knows his stuff." Maizono said and gasped. "there he is! Come on, we're nearly done!"

"wassup Maizono dude! You up for a fortune? I'll give you half off, this one time only!"

"Not today, Hagakure. This is my friend, he's a new student here!"

"Woah dude! For real? My name is Yasuhiro Hagakure, the SHSL Shaman. My fortunes are right 30% of the time!" he said.

My head hurts.

"My name is Makoto Naegi, SHSL Luckster. Nice to meet you."

"Woah man, truth as truth?! Does that mean you're up all nit to get lucky?"

A silence filled the air, and made the atmosphere awkward.

"That was... A great joke, Hagakure!" Maizono said.

"Uh, yeah!" I told him.

"I know right dude? I could be the SHSL Comedian man! Also, I bet you're wondering why I'm so much older, right Naegs? I'm twenty dude! I was kept back some years!" he said more proudly than he should. Maizono giggled.

"Anyway, we need to go meet Kirigiri-San. Have you seen her?"

"Uh, let's see. Well I fell asleep and she kept karate chopping my head till I woke up, then she walked outta class. At least I was just sleeping dude! It's not fair, just because her dad is the headmaster dude!" he said angrily.

"Her Dad's the headmaster?!" I ask.

"yes dude! Truth as truth! Jin Kirigiri man!"

Maizono took out her phone and gasped.

"Sorry, Naegi! You'll have to find Kirigiri-San on your own. My friend Sonia just texted me. It's pretty urgent, so uh- I'll see you when class starts. Bye!"

Maizono then took of running down the hall. I waved goodbye to Hagakure before asking him a question. Then I took off running too.

"What does she look like?"

"Uh, let's see dude. Lilacish hair, wears a ribbon, straight faced look , purple boots, purple jacket, orange tie.. Dude I don't know, I feel like a creeper remembering this."

As true as that statement was, it was very helpful.

I ran everywhere, and soon was lost and out of breath. I rest for a hit, then took off running down to the main assembly room, and bumped into someone.

"S-Sorry!" I said, gasping for air.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it at all." a calm voice said.

I looked up and a hand was out for me to grab.

I took it and was pulled up and face to face with a boy.

He had white crazy hair that resembled a marshmallow and a long green coat.

He smiled at me, totally calm.

"You seem like you're in a rush. Can't find you're class?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No... I'm looking for someone."

The person looked at me, a little puzzled.

"Who is it you're looking for? Can't you see them in class or at break?"

"I guess I could but... I've already come this far, right?"

"That's smart thinking. I like it! So, who is it?"

"I don't know her full name, but Kirigiri?" The boy gasped.

"The headmasters daughter? Last time I saw her she was at the back of the school. I can't say what she was doing though, since I left." He said.

"By the way, I'm Nagito Komeada. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, I'm Makoto Naegi, nice to meet you too. I better go, thanks!"

The boy smiled and waved cheerfully and walked off.

I ran. I was going to be late and that would be mortifying. I'm sure that Ishimaru would give me a earful too.

I ran faster, and stopped for breath. Then I saw her. I think. The girl met to Hagakure's specific description, so I had a feeling it was.

I took a deep breath and started walked towards her, but then suddenly thought.

What would she think if I came up, introduced myself randomly, them leave?

No. I came this far, right? Besides- I could always say that I was sent to look for her.

I walked forward again, and coughed to get her attention.

No aI coughed louder when I felt a slap on my back.

"Ouch!"

"Do you feel better now?" a calm voice said.

I looked up, and the girl looked back at me with a curious yet.. As if bored look.

"Um, actually.."

"I've never seen you around here. You must be a new student."

"Yeah I am. I was told to find you and bring you to class.."

The girl looked at me with those purple eyes and folded her arms.

"That is a lie." she told me.

"Huh? Wait- no I-" I was cut off by her again.

"You forgot two things. Solution A is that a teacher wouldn't send a new student out to find another student. They would get lost. Solution B the teacher does not arrive to class till 9:00am. Thus, what you told me is a lie. I do not like to associate with liars."

I sighed and nodded. I guess that was true.

"I- it seems really stupid but.. I was introducing myself and I wanted to find you so I could introduce myself so.." it seemed idiotic.

"I see, so you're telling me you risked being late to meet me, just to introduce yourself"

I'm a idiot.

"Yeah.." I said quietly. I looked up, after hearing no response. The girl was hiding her face a little, and her pale face was a pale flush of pink.

"Oh.. Then I'm Kyouko Kirigiri... Nice to meet you." she said quietly.

"I'm Makoto Naegi, nice to meet you too."

* * *

_(A/N I don't know where I was going with probaly won't finish it but if I get any reviews or something I might. Slight chance. Like 5.5%. Wait no that's too much.)_


	2. Class Teacher

(A/N Okay, here you go! What literally you have all been waiting for. It's not good -well not to me- but you might enjoy it anyway?

But what do you guys want? That's the question. _**Please **__put ideas of what you guys want in the reviews. Like, do you want certain ships? A harem for Naegi? I don't know- just tell me! (Even if it's Naegami I'll put it in.) But I guess it won't be heavily focused it'll be awkward naegi being denose and everyone just likes him like omg what. __**Please please please tell me!:) **_

_Sorry for a long Autjors Note and a short chapter. I still have to study more so it'll be a while but not as long as before. I promise!:D.)_

_(Oh by the way... Is um, the certain bear we all know and probably love(?) name banned? Well, the first half of his name? When he introduces himself it's just " I AM" and it looks stupid I know but his name disapeared! If it's just me... Then ignore this.)_

* * *

The bell rang, signalling the start of registration.

Kirigiri looked up, but still keeping that calm face. I only watched in awe as she walked briskly around the corner, not waiting for me to catch up. I quickened my pace and followed Kirigiri.

We passed through a hallway, which of course had the registration classes in full swing. I peered through the glass, trying to figure out how late I was- and if all teachers were strict. But instead I saw a figure with bobbing white hair look up and smile. It took me a few seconds to remember, but I waved back to the person I met earlier.

Kirigiri turned and peeked through another glass window. She closed her eyes and breathed out with relief. She turned to me, surprising me because she hadn't said anything since we introduced one another.

"The teacher is late." She said simply.

"O-Oh!" I stuttered. "Good... Ahaha..." I awkwardly looked down and mentally kicked myself. Even on my first day, I somehow knew how to embarrass myself.

Kirigiri opened the door and walked in casually, leaving me trailing behind, already tired. I collapsed in a empty seat, not noticing who next to.

I heard a half-hearted evil giggle next to me. I turned my neck slightly, and took a double take. I only just took the seat next to Celestia Ludenburg, otherwise known as a girl who could probably snap my neck. No, she'd get a butler to do it.

She covered her sly smile behind a manicured hand, her nails painted jet black.

"You are quite amazing, Naegi-kun." She murmured.

"H-Huh?"

"So straightforward to take a seat next to ME, Celestia Ludenburg."

"I'll m-move..." I said.

"No need." Celestia said, intertwining her own fingers together.

"Call me Celes. Be grateful...!"

"S-sure... Celes-san." I said.

Celes smiled a little more normally, then looked straight forward.

"Ah, the teacher is finally here."

A tall straggly teacher loomed in, huffing and sighing and muttering. The figure slammed the door with a slam and fell into his seat, thrusting their head back.

"So Bo~oring!"

Within seconds the slumped into normal(?) form and took out papers, almost ripping them on accident.

This teacher... Was very un-enthusiastic.

The teacher narrowed his eyes, reading any name.

"Uhh, Leon Kuwbata."

There was a pause, then a loud angry sigh.

"Here."

"Chihiro Fujiwacky"

"H-Here..!" A shy vulnerable voice.

"Maizobow Sayako"

"Here~!" Of course happy and cheery.

"Ishimaru Kiyotaco"

"Here!" a quick response within seconds.

"Mondo Oowadadada"

"Here." A grunt from the other side of the classroom.

"Uhhh Hagakure Yasuhero"

"Here dude." I don't know. Just Hagakure.

"Fukawa Tooko."

"H-Here..." A lonely voice muttered.

"Togami... Togami By-..."

The teacher struggled, scratching their neck.

"My name is Byakuaya Togami." Togami said in his esteemed highly voice that of course made us all feel worthless in every way possible.

"Right." The teacher said, but it was obvious he didn't care.

"Wowee Asahina"

"Present!" A bubbly voice.

"Sakura Ewgami."

"I am also here." Calm and reserved. She was more mature than this teacher...

"Junko Enoshima."

"Here." Another bored voice.I cranedmy neck, and she was actually painting her nails.

"Kyouko Kiiiiiiiiiirigiri."

"Here." A calm voice.

"And that's it you bas-" The teacher cut off suddenly. "What? Makoto Negi?"

I really want to leave right now.

"Oh." The teacher said. "Were is the little-"

"H-here..." I try say ludly before he says anything else.

"Ah." the teacher said, but again, not interested.

"Well, Makoto Negi!" The teacher boomed. " I AM !"

I paused. "N-Nice to meet you, sir."

"You bet you are."


End file.
